


Dean Winchester Tribute - An Unfinished Life

by vandlp1088



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Dean Winchester, Dean-Centric, Fanvids, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandlp1088/pseuds/vandlp1088
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This video is a tribute to the character of Dean Winchester. I tried to show some of the many conflicting aspects of his personality, especially his sense of worthlessness. I guess I could also summarize it like this: Dean!angst + BAMF!Dean + Dean!whump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester Tribute - An Unfinished Life

**Title:** [**Dean Winchester Tribute - An Unfinished Life**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L47okrCVKYc)  
 **Editor:** **vandlp1088**  
 **Song:** An unfinished life by Audiomachine   
**Character:** Dean Winchester  
 **Rating:** R (for violence)  
 **Warnings:** SPN levels of violence, blood, flashing lights  
 **Spoilers:** S1-S9  
 **Length:** 1:59 min  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be really appreciated. Thanks for watching.


End file.
